


Eren's lover

by Titandick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titandick/pseuds/Titandick
Summary: Eren Yeagar feels lonely after leaving Marley. Until he is united with the person he loves the most.





	Eren's lover

Eren’s hole twitches as he is breached. He loves the feeling of big long dick in his asshole filling him completely. Eren’s tights shiver but don’t move from his partner’s hips cradling him in warm embrace. When the cock is nestles in hic channel in all its width, Eren moans with pleasure. Sweaty bodies move with rhythm they both love the most.  
Fuck him for ignoring me, fuck him for not believing in me, Eren thinks.  
Then Floch quickens their speed. Hips moving swiftly with precision where he knows Eren needs him the most. Eren’s warmness encompasses him with welcoming squelch of lube. Eren moans again fervently feeling his lover deeper than he ever imagined anyone could go.  
They are meant for each other. Floch understands Eren like no one else, he’s always on his side, always happy to obey. Alas in the bedroom Floch is the one who takes whole control and lets Eren relax while he takes him with sweet words on his mouth.  
Eren can’t think about anything else when Floch is already in him. His beautiful angel with his wings stained with the blood spilled in Eren’s name. They both understands that the world needs to change and they both are willing to sacrifice what is important to them to achieve their goal.  
Their love is just an added value.  
When Eren feels cum fillig him up to the brim, he yells Floch’s name, his hole twitches, cock pulses and soon after he’s coming himself. Eren hears Floch whisperings in his ear words of love and then they kiss. They kiss messily in their post orgasm bliss.  
If Eren could he would make that moment last forever. Warm hands embracing him, lips on his lips, their tongues dancing together still joined by their hips. There are moments when Eren regrets he can’t tell his friends about Floch, but he knows they won’t understand. They will be jealous of what they have.  
Just like the captain.  
Eren clenches his jaws as Floch pulls out. The seed is slowly leaving his hole, staining sheets. Then Eren smiles. If the captain didn’t deny him, he would never found the love of his live. Or he would, but first he would waste so much time for someone who used to be his childhood’s hero.  
Now Eren’s happy. Now in Floch’s arms he feels he can fight the whole world.  
Fight and win.


End file.
